warriorcatsroleplaygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maplefire
Kit-hood Maplefire is a beautiful tortiseshell she-cat with a badly torn ear. Maplekit was born along with Ivykit to Firetail and Beetlefang of StreamClan. She and her sister got along well. All her Kit-hood she wondered what it would be like to be a warrior, to defend her camp, her family, and her Clan. Apprenticeship She was given the apprentice name of Maplepaw six moons later. Her mentor was Shredfur, who taught her well. Maplepaw was proud to have Shredfur as a mentor, he was the most feared warrior in all of StreamClan, so she worked extra hard in her training. Shredfur was very pleased with her. Moons later Maplepaw got her last apprentice assessment along with her sister, Ivypaw. If they passed this assessment, they would become Warriors! Suddenly, a look of terror came across Ivypaw's face. She turned and ran into the bushes behind them. Before Maplepaw could wonder what had frightened her, she felt a hard blow on her side and a sharp pain followed.She flew across the clearing and hit the hard ground painfully.She looked up and found herself faced by a badger. Baring her sharp fangs, Maplepaw leaped, her unsheathed claws glinting in the Greenleaf sun. She fought like a warrior, but the badger was bigger and stronger. Just as Maplepaw was about to give up, she saw Icefeather, the Medicine cat, on top of a boulder. "Icefeather, Help me!" Maplepaw pleaded. But Icefeather just shook her head sadly. "You were not meant to live." she replied. She turned and bounded off the boulder. Confused and outraged, Maplepaw leapt up onto the badger's back and sank her fangs into it's neck. The badger bellowed in anger and tried throw her off. But Maplepaw held on and bit the badger a few more times. The badger tried to run away, but Maplepaw gave it a good scar on it's leg before letting it go. When the badger was out of sight, Maplepaw turned and limped back to the StreamClan camp. Leaping over the large river at the camp entrance, Maplepaw burst into camp. She paused for a minute to catch her breath. When she looked up, it seemed like the whole Clan was gathered around her, saying things like, "What happened?" and "That looks like a nasty wound on your side." But one voice sounded above all the others, "Maplepaw!" it was her mother's. Firetail pushed her way through the crowd. "Maplepaw, are you all right?" Without waiting for an answer, she began washing her daughter's wounds. "I'm fine, really." Maplepaw protested. "All I really need is to go to Icefeather and-" Maplepaw stopped. She remembered how Icefeather had left her to a badger. How could Maplepaw trust her to give her herbs? She could put something poisonous on her wound. But Maplepaw couldn't just avoid going to the Medicine cat. Especially when I have wounds like this,''she thought. Maplepaw turned to look at her wound. Before, it had looked really bad. But it had probably looked like that because it was bleeding a lot. Now, thanks to Firetail, it wasn't bleeding at all, and really just looked like a small scratch. "There, now."said Firetail. "I've cleaned your wound. Now, dosen't it feel better?" Maplepaw rolled her ice-blue eyes. "It's ''nothing." Suddenly, Oakstar's voice rang out through the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to..." Every cat was already gathered. "Oh, right." Oakstar purred. Warrior "Maplepaw, Ivypaw, step forth." Oakstar's voice echoed through the StreamClan camp. Maplepaw's heart pounded in her chest. She took a small step forward. Beside her, Ivypaw was puffing out her chest, she obviously was not as scared or timid as Maplepaw was. "Maplepaw, Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I-I do." Maplepaw replied shakily. "I do!" Ivypaw said more confidently. Oakstar purred. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw, from this moment you will be known as Ivyblaze. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your bravery." Ivyblaze purred loudly. Oakstar turned his attention to Maplepaw. "Maplepaw, from this moment you shall be known as Maplefire. StarClan honors your skill and your determination, and we welcome you both as full warriors of StreamClan." Oakstar leaped down from the Highboulder. He rested his muzzle on Speckleclaw and Maplefire's foreheads in turn, and they each licked his shoulder respectfully. Then Oakstar stepped back and let Maplefire and Ivyblaze's Clanmates gather around to greet the two new Warriors. "Speckleclaw! Maplefire! Ivyblaze! Maplefire! Ivyblaze!" Maplefire closed her eyes. I'm a Warrior now. ''she thought. Then the thought of Icefeather began to creep back into her thoughts. ''I have to do something about her. I have to! '' "These two warriors will now sit in silent vigil untill dawn's light." Oakstar's voice interrupted her thoughts. ''More coming soon... Category:She Cats Category:Maplefire's Pages Category:StreamClan Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Writer Category:Fanclan